


Stay

by BeaniesAndTOMS



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Top Louis, old one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaniesAndTOMS/pseuds/BeaniesAndTOMS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis walks in on Harry wanking. Harry asks him to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving this over from [tumblr](http://www.kissharryyoufool.tumblr.com).

Louis entered the door of his and Harry’s shared flat, tossing his keys onto the small table by it and humming contently to himself. He had just spent the larger portion of his day with Liam scouting for a new car for his friend, but it’d surprisingly taken less time to do than Louis had originally anticipated, much to his relief. He was glad to be home. He hadn’t wanted to leave the flat that morning, if he was honest, but he had done so, determined to stand by his word as he’d promised Liam he would go with him the week before.

He shrugged his jacket off, hanging it on the hook by the door, before making his way to room. He toed his shoes off by his bed and changed into a pair of sweatpants. He began to head toward the kitchen but stopped in front of Harry’s door. The younger boy had been in a foul mood that morning, much to Louis’ confusion and frustration, and Louis wanted to check up on him as they hadn’t spoken all day, the boy responding to none of his texts.

He closed the remaining distance and wrapped his hand around the door handle, swiftly flinging it open without a second thought, as he and Harry had never had many boundaries to begin with.

“Are yo-” he took a few steps in before looking up, freezing in his tracks at the sight he was met with, breath catching in his throat.

Harry was spread out on his bed, bare except for the few chains dangling off his neck, one hand wrapped firmly around his cock, thumb teasing the slit. One leg was bent upwards, knee pressed against his chest as his other hand was maneuvered around the back of it, wrist curved up so that his fingers were brushing against his entrance - the tip of his index dipping in and out slowly as his head was thrown back, chest heaving and eyes closed, lips parted slightly.

It didn’t seem that he had noticed Louis’ presence, lost in his own lust filled haze as he continued to tug at himself lazily. Louis subconsciously backed up against the wall, eyes wide as they were locked on Harry’s form. Harry’s skin was gleaming with a thin sheen of sweat, lips a deep red from how he was biting down on them, eyelids fluttering gently as airy moans escaped his mouth, his jaw slack. He spread his cheeks out further with his thumb and forefinger, slipping his middle digit into his hole and began to pump it in and out at such an agonizingly slow pace that it drove even Louis insane.

Louis’ face was flush with heat, his body hyper-conscious of the boy in front of him and he could feel himself thickening in his pants. The sounds coming from the younger boy’s mouth were traveling through his stomach and straight to his groin, emitting an ache that made Louis’ thighs clench together.

He suddenly snapped out of his reverie, realizing that this was Harry, his _friend_ and he shouldn’t be reacting to him like this. He should be laughing it off and poking fun at the younger boy, not standing there with a hard on as a result.

He shook his head at himself and made to subtly remove himself from the room, turning towards the door and reaching to open it. He was stopped by a voice saying his name and was sure that he’d been caught. He turned back around cautiously, eyes wide and ready to apologize but was shocked to find that Harry’s eyes were closed and he was in the exact same position as he had been before.

Louis’ brows furrowed in slight confusion. Was he imagining things? He then heard it again though - Harry’s lips parted ever so slightly, a breathy “ _Louis_ ” escaping from his throat as another finger joined his lone one, two now pumping into his entrance.

Louis groaned at the sound, the noise he’d been hearing on replay in his dreams for the past two years sending a furl of heat into the pit of his stomach. Harry’s eyes snapped open then, fingers flying from out of himself and hand quickly releasing his length, jolting into a sitting position as he stared at Louis with wide, frantic eyes.

He visibly gulped, eyes still slightly glazed over and a blush blooming across his cheeks, spreading down to his neck. “Lou?” he asked, voice hoarse and quiet; unsure.

Louis only nodded, backing up again as his eyes stayed firmly locked on Harry. “I-I’m so sorry, didn’t - just,” he floundered and pointed behind himself, gesturing that he was going to leave.

Harry’s eyes abruptly dropped down, gaze landing on the bulge in Louis’ trousers. Louis looked away in embarrassment, sure that Harry was going to tease him. What he got though was the last thing he expected.

“Stay.”

It was a whisper, quiet and undemanding, a request. Louis’ head jerked back up, eyes landing on where Harry was still staring at him, the younger boy‘s chest still heaving.. “W-what?” he stammered, not sure if he’d heard right.

Suddenly seeming confident now that he knew he wasn’t the only one turned on, he laid back on the bed and spread his legs once again, a light flush still bloomed across his cheeks. He bent his knees and slid his hand down his torso, eyes locked on Louis, breath catching as he dipped his forefinger into his entrance once again. “Stay,” he pleaded, releasing a small whimper as he curled his digit inside himself.

Louis’ feet moved forward of their own accord, gaze stuck on where Harry’s finger was repeatedly slipping inside himself. “Harry….” he breathed, hesitation evident in his voice, his body urging him forward while his brain was still reeling at the unexpected invitation.

Harry glided his other hand down his chest, nibbling on his bottom lip. “C’mon, Lou,” he encouraged. “Can tell you want it. C’mon.” He curled his finger again, letting out a long moan and, although Louis could tell it was intentional, it still made his cock throb in his pants and he could feel his resolve crumbling. It was obvious Harry had no qualms about it, and Louis suddenly questioned why he did either and, as he took the final step toward the bed, he threw all of his uncertainty out the window.

“Yeah - yeah, okay,” he breathed, his control caving and voice hazy with lust as he crawled up the bed.

He laid down, half of his body on top of the younger boy, hips tilted to one side as Harry continued to thrust into himself and their faces inches apart, breath fanning out over one another’s cheeks. Louis leaned down, nipping gently at Harry’s bottom lip, eliciting an almost inaudible noise of approval from the boy below him, pleased at Louis doing so without being asked to, at the fact that Louis _wanted_ to.

Louis grasped his jaw, brushing their lips together lightly. “What were you thinking about?”

Harry simply nibbled on his bottom lip shyly, the tips of his ears turning pink, knowing that Louis already knew the answer.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” he asked, eyes dancing across Harry’s flushed face, lashes fluttering against the top of his cheeks as he looked down at him. “ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed. “Could’ve done this so much sooner.”

He pressed his mouth firmly against Harry’s, tongue promptly swiping across the younger boy’s bottom lip. Harry opened his mouth and their tongues were soon intertwined, twirling together furiously, their breath picking up until they finally had to pull apart, their lungs burning as they panted. Louis kissed down Harry’s neck, teeth scraping against the skin and making Harry shiver. His mouth latched onto the skin at the crease of his neck, sucking harshly, his hand trailing down the younger boy’s torso and exploring the expanse of his abdomen.

Louis’ palm glided over one of his nipples and Harry’s back arched slightly at the touch. After a few moments, he grabbed Louis’ hand and tugged it down his stomach and between his legs, slipping the fingers on his other hand out of himself and instead pressing Louis’ thicker ones against his opening.

“ _Please_ ,” Harry whined.

Louis continued to tend to Harry’s neck and gradually snuck a finger into the younger boy’s entrance, already slick with lube from Harry’s digits, stilling once it was fully inside and Harry squirmed impatiently. Louis began to slowly thrust it in and out, edging in a second one after only a brief moment because Harry was already stretched out and relaxed, his hole easily taking it in.

Harry whimpered, hips rocking against Louis’ hand and hands clutching at the older boy’s shoulders. ” _Moremoremoremore_.”

Louis wriggled in a third and began to scissor them apart, the ring of muscle giving in under his ministrations. The sounds being released from Harry’s mouth seemed to be all he could hear, echoing around inside his skull and he began to subconsciously rut against Harry‘s side, cock aching and body searching for some sort of release.

Harry yanked at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up until it was bunched up under Louis’ armpits and Louis leaned up, taking it off the rest of the way and discarding on the floor, forced to pull his fingers from Harry, much to the younger boy’s dismay. Harry then swiftly undid the button to his jeans before tugging at them and letting out a whine of frustration once they refused to obey him.

Louis chuckled lightly and stood up, quickly shucking his pants, along with his boxers, before returning to his previous position, slotting between Harry’s legs. Harry’s cock was lying against his belly, thick and hard, the tip flushed and already glistening with precome. Louis lined their lengths up side by side and wrapped a hand around them, barely able to grasp both in his small hand at once, and began to slowly rock his hips up, their cocks brushing together.

Harry mewled, hands fisting the sheets between his fingers. “L-Lou.”

Louis leaned down and kissed him sloppily, tongue invading his mouth roughly as he continued to roll his hips up, releasing a moan against the younger boy’s mouth. Harry soon grew visibly desperate, hands clawing at Louis’ back as his hips jerked up helplessly, seeking friction.

Harry pulled away from Louis‘ lips. “Lou , I wan - please,” he croaked.

“What do you want, Haz?”

“Want - want,” he couldn’t seem to get the words out, chest heaving as his hips continued to buck up. He grabbed ahold of Louis’ cock, nudging it down and between his legs, tip prodding at his entrance.

“Please,” he choked.

Louis bit his lip, a shiver shooting down his spine at the thought. “But - Haz, I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Harry shook his head frantically. “No, no. I’ve - s’not my first time. Just - _please_.”

Questions rocketed through Louis’ mind at that but it was put in the back of his mind for now, his body screaming at him, seeking pleasure and taking place at the forefront of his mind. He nodded, eyes darting around the room. “Wh-”

“Right here, right here,” Harry interrupted, fingers shaking in anticipation as he reached out, grasping the bottle of lube off his bedside table and placing it in Louis’ hand.

Louis leaned back on his haunches and quickly lathered his cock up with a layer of lube, stroking himself a few times before clasping the backs of Harry’s knees and shifting forward.

“No, no,” Harry stammered.

Louis’ head shot up, eyes wide, afraid that Harry had changed his mind. “What?”

Harry merely sat up and shoved Louis onto his back before straddling his hips, lifted up on his knees. “Gonna ride you.”

Louis groaned, hands reaching out to firmly grasp onto the younger boy’s hips. “Mmm, fuck - _yes_.”

Harry wrapped a hand around Louis’ cock, standing it up and holding it steady as he gradually began to lower himself down. He took it a few inches before biting down on his bottom lip and dropping down, impaling himself completely and letting out a groan. Having not expected it, Louis threw his head back with a cry.

Harry reached his hands behind him and grasped Louis’ thighs, using them for leverage as he started to roll his hips, releasing little breathy moans. Louis’ hands left his hips, trailing down to the soft skin at the back of his knees, caressing it with his thumbs as he sat up and began to kiss him.

Harry moved his arms around Louis’ neck, using them to push off of his shoulders as he lifted himself up before dropping down all the way, loud moans emitting from both of them as Louis entered him completely. Louis sucked on his bottom lip and then ran a hand through his curls, tugging on them gently to tip his head back so that his neck was on full view and then kissed a line across his jaw, ending up at the sensitive skin behind his ear and sucking softly.

Harry whined, nails digging into his shoulder blades as he continued to rock against him. Louis released his hold from Harry’s hair, his head remaining tipped back as both of Louis’ hands skimmed down the younger boy’s spine, hands spanning out over his bottom, fingertips ghosting between the crease of his cheeks and spreading him out further, arms straining as he began to aid in lifting him up.

After a few minutes, in which the only sound was their heavy breathing and the sound of their skin slapping each time Harry dropped down, Louis leaned back again, his back flat against the bed. He grasped Harry’s hips tightly in his hands and bent his knees, planting his feet flat on the bed and began to rapidly buck his hips up.

He was pounding into Harry’s body so roughly that the younger boy had to place his hands on Louis’ chest to prevent himself from falling off, his cock slapping wetly against his stomach with every thrust. He cried out as Louis angled his hips, the tip of his cock prodding at his prostate. “Yeahyeahyeah,” he chanted, eyes half closed and face flushed in ecstasy.

Louis could see the way his thighs were beginning to tremble, his face scrunched up in pleasure, and wrapped his hand around the younger boy’s cock, pumping it quickly. “C’mon, Haz. Come for me,” he murmured, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he felt his own orgasm approaching.

Harry let out a loud moan and Louis felt his cock pulse in his hand before it was spurting ropes of come over his chest. “Louis,“ he whimpered. He continued to pump the younger boy through it, watching as Harry came, his thighs quaking and hips jerking with the force of it.

Harry’s muscles tightened, clenching Louis’ length as his orgasm shot through his body and Louis’ eyes rolled in the back of his head, a high pitched keen escaping his throat as his back arched slightly, his fluids filling the younger boy’s body as his own orgasm rocked through him.

Harry’s arms gave out under him and he fell onto Louis’ chest in a heap, panting as he tried to catch his breath, face nuzzling into Louis’ neck.

“Is that why you were in such a bad mood this morning?” Louis asked once his own breathing had steadied, curiosity getting the best of him.

Harry merely nodded. “Mmm. Had a dream about you fucking me last night. Couldn’t get the image out of my head when I woke up and every time I looked at you after that…it was just - was really frustrating,” he replied, his words muffled by Louis’ neck.

Louis smiled. “Hmm, and how would you rate your dream now?”

Harry groaned. “It doesn’t stand a chance next to the real thing. I think I’m gonna be a tad bit sore in the morning, to be honest.”

Louis sniggered. “Good, want you to remember this.”

“Like I could forget it.”

Louis’ smile widened and he encircled Harry’s shoulder with his arm, pulling him further up against him as he turned off Harry’s lamp by his bed. “Wanna take a nap now.”

Harry nodded again, his breath already evening out, letting out a faint “m’fucking knackered” before Louis’ eyes drifted closed.


End file.
